


Snow is Magical

by TrickPhotography



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Unexpected road trip, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickPhotography/pseuds/TrickPhotography
Summary: Snow is just one more annoyance in winter - unless the person you're with thinks it's magical





	Snow is Magical

“Look!” Darcy said, grinning down at her phone. “Janie, look!”

“I know Darce,” Jane sighed, giving her former intern turned lab manager a weary smile as she beelined for the coffee maker. “Just like I saw it an hour ago.”

“The radar is showing the storm getting closer! The weatherman is saying it might hit at 3 AM!”

“Great.” The forced excitement in her voice was apparent to anyone who was actually paying attention. Steve’s eyes flit up to look at the women before returning to his report. 

“How are you not excited?” she demanded. His eyes shifted to her again, taking in the pout on her plump lips. Steve licked his own lips and set down the file. He’d found it hard to concentrate anytime Darcy Lewis was in the room since she’d arrived the month before. 

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“It’s going to snow!” Darcy squealed, hurrying over to him and holding her phone under his nose. 

“Okay,” Steve replied, glancing at it and then up at her. Her blue eyes were shining with excitement and her grin was infectious; he felt the corner of his mouth tug up into a smile. “Haven’t you seen snow before?”

“No.” 

“Oh.” Born and raised in New York, he didn’t think snow was particularly exciting - really, it was more of a nuisance. 

“It’s not really anything special,” Jane shrugged over her coffee mug. He watched as Darcy’s smile fell just a little.

“Well, I think it’s magical,” she huffed. “Right Steve?”

Steve looked between the two women and lifted a shoulder. “It’s nice at first.” Her smile fell just a little more.

“Magical,” she stated before turning on her heel and walking out of the room, coffee forgotten.

It didn’t snow.

The storm shifted north and didn’t even clip the city. 

Darcy was sitting on the couch under a blanket and glaring out at the window when Steve went upstairs to grab some milk the next morning. Her tablet was forgotten in her hands and he could see the disappointment etched in her face.

He cleared his throat to make sure she knew he was there.

“It’s just not fair - if it’s going to be this cold, it should freaking snow,” she sighed, turning to look at him.

Steve smiled. “It’s still early - we’ll get plenty of it.” 

“But I want it now,” Darcy whined. “I’ve already waited this long.”

“I’m sure there’ll be another storm soon.”

“I guess,” Darcy said, her shoulders sagging as she stood. “I should probably go get ready for work.”

OOO

Steve started watching the weather forecast. It continued to be cold but there was no snow in the projection. 

Finally, snowflakes appeared on his app. 

Darcy had looked confused when she’d opened her door around midnight to find him standing there but she’d quickly changed out of her pajamas when he’d told her it was going to snow. 

It wasn’t until they were getting in the car that she raised an eyebrow. They were merging onto the highway before she questioned it.

“Where are we going?” 

“It’s supposed to snow in Connecticut,” Steve said, glancing over at her shyly.

“You’re…” Darcy started, her eyes widening. “You’re taking me to Connecticut?” 

“We can turn around,” he said quickly, lifting his foot off of the accelerator. 

Darcy grinned. “You’re taking me to Connecticut to see it snow?”

Steve smiled and felt his shoulder sag with relief. He nodded to the back seat, “There’s cocoa in the thermos if you want some.” 

They passed the forty-five minutes chatting, getting to know one another. He knew quite a bit of her from others - Thor was fond of telling the story of how they’d met, Tony grumbled about her strict safety rules she’d imposed in the labs while Pepper praised them, and Jane lovingly teased her best friend - but he didn’t really know a lot about her. 

Darcy stopped mid-sentence when the first flake fell, and Steve grinned at her opened mouth awe as it started coming down and he decided to pull into the next rest stop.

He’d barely put the car into park when Darcy threw the door open and made for the picnic tables. Grinning, she looked up at the sky, watching the snowfall with her arms held out wide. Before long, she took off her glasses and shoved them into her hoodie pocket. Steve smiled and watched her for a long moment before reaching into the back seat for their coats. He quickly pulled his on and hunched his shoulders against the cold while walking to her.

“It’s snowing Steve!” 

He laughed but it died on his lips when Darcy look at him. Snow clung to her dark hair and her cheeks were red with cold, but it was the blinding smile she gave him that did him in. Something warm unfurled in his chest as he held up her jacket. “You’re gonna freeze.”

“Worth it,” Darcy giggled - actually giggled. There was no other way to describe that sound. He helped her shrug into her coat and smiled when she turned to look up at him. “Thanks Steve. You’re seriously the best.” 

“Thanks,” he said, and laughed when she grabbed his hand and twirled before darting away. For the next ten minutes, he watched as she walked around, smiling up at the sky and taking pictures. 

Finally, she walked back to him and let out a content sigh. “This is amazing. We need a picture,” Darcy stated, holding up her phone to take a selfie. Steve crouched beside her to get in the frame and smiled. Her red coat was bright against his black coat. “Say ‘magical’!”

“Magical,” he parroted. 

“Okay, you take this one,” she said, shoving the phone into his hand. He stood up while she wrapped her arm around his waist and turned towards him. His draped his arm across her shoulders and pulled her in closer.

Darcy didn’t move away when he handed her the phone. She slipped it in her pocket before wrapping her other arm around him and resting her head on his chest. “Thank you Steve, I really, really appreciate you doing this.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Steve replied. 

“I did,” she nodded, looking up at him. Her blue eyes were sparkling, and he swore he saw her eyes dart to his lips before meeting his again. Hesitantly, he reached up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, dislodging some of the snow in her hair, and he watched as she bit her lip. 

One of her hands travelled up his chest to wrap around the back of his neck. She stood on her toes as he leaned down to meet her kiss. 

Yeah, he thought, snow was definitely magical.

**Author's Note:**

> *Willfully ignores the fact that Darcy went to school in Virginia and would have seen snow*
> 
> Today it snowed for the first time in 28 years where I live and I really freaking miss the snow, which inspired this little bit of fluff


End file.
